powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Enhanced
The power to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Augmented Strength *Freakishly Strong *High Physical Strength *Increased Strength *Inhuman Strength *Near-Superhuman Strength *Nigh-Superhuman Strength *Semi-Superhuman Strength Capabilities User has strength beyond that of a normal member of their species. Applications *Lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Wield oversized weapons. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Enhanced Bodily Force *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Stamina *Powerful Bite *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Ground Pound *Heavy Strike *Impale *Pulverization *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Flick *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human Strength: Possess enough strength to lift over twice one's own body weight to 800lbs-1100lbs/360-500 kg. *''Enhanced Strength'': User's strength is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Strength: Gain supernatural strength that comes in four levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Limitless strength that allows the user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Disproportionate Force *Usually accompanied with Enhanced Durability, since the user's muscles would have to be very durable to lift such weight. *Enhanced Mauling, since the user would be strong enough to rip people and objects apart with ease. **Body Part Ripping can rip a person's limbs off. *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Speed with increased strength the user can move inhumanly fast. *Enhanced Throwing *Fastener Immunity *Gravity Immunity - user can ignore gravity to lift the heaviest objects. *If enhanced, some may possess Muscle Manipulation. *May stem from Enhanced Senses or Enhanced Condition. *Mimic powers of more solid elements, like Metal Mimicry or Earth Mimicry, could also give someone enhanced strength. *Muscle Manipulation **Muscle Mass Enhancement *Other abilities like Density Manipulation could also result in enhanced strength. *Non-Relative Strength *Power Body *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Strength Retention *Structure Weakening *Telekinetic Strength *Whole Body Exertion Limitations *Balance, gravity, and mass still affect the user. *Can be overpowered by Supernatural Strength. *Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion. *Strength does not equal durability. If a user were to attempt to lift something extremely heavy over their head, their bones and joints could snap. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. *May damage the environment/other people without meaning or noticing. *There may be a limit to how strong a user can become before it's dangerous for themselves to use. (Ex: Gentle) *May be limited to certain limbs. Known Users See Also: Super Strength '' Comics Anime/Manga Live Television Cartoons Movies Video Games Known Objects Gallery Anime/Manga Eren boulder.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan) has far greater strength than most other Titans. Wether it is Eren Yaeger lifting a massive boulder… Eren Kruger's Attack Titan.jpg|…Or Kruger breaking a steamboat over his shoulders. Beast Titan.png|The Beast Titan (Attack on Titan), is said to be the physically strongest Titan,... Beast Titan's Strength Attack On Titan.gif|...enough to throw rocks at armor-piercing speeds. Armored Titan's appearance.png|The Armored Titan (Attack on Titan) is strong enough to match the Attack Titan in strength. Supernatural Strength by Baoh.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: The Visitor)… Tear Apart by Baoh.gif|…possesses augmented strength while in his Baoh form. File:Danjō's_Senbon.png|Danjō Kōga (Basilisk) throws and spits his needles with such force that they can easily pierce armor and flesh. Guts wields The Dragonslayer.gif|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) posses near limitless titanic superhuman strength, slicing through the Snake Baron a giant demonic monster in half... Guts lift ship's mast.jpg|...and keep up a burning ship mast thanks to the Berserker Armor. File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) increasing his muscles to the max, enhancing his already tremendous strength to monstrous levels. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even while not in his Shinigami form, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick. With Tensa Zangetsu, the strength is highly compressed and amplified. GruaTirar.gif|Yatsura "Chad" Sado (Bleach) possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a human. Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Spirit Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo's Machiavellianism) extraordinary strength allows him to perform powerful palm strikes… Nomura wrestling a bear.gif|…and lift a large bear. Goku4.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a tremendously powerful warrior, possessing physical strength greater than average Saiyan. He is also capable of increasing his strength by going through various training, power-up abilities such as his Kaio-ken, and his Super Saiyan transformations... Kid Goku's strength.gif|...lifting and throwing Bulma's car during their first encounter... Power Legs by Son Goku-0.gif|...launch Jackie Chan into the air with a power kick... Goku's Strength.gif|...throw King Piccolo into a stone pillar... Goku flips Piccolo.jpg|...and his son, Piccolo Jr. while in his Great Namek Form... Goku's Nappa Hold.gif|...hold the gigantic Saiyan, Nappa over his head one-handed... Oops by Goku.gif|...and accidentally send his wife flying with a simple pat. Piccolo's Strength Dragon Ball Z.gif|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Vegeta's Punch.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) Future Trunks's Strength Dragon Ball Z.gif|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) File:Gero_Decapitates_Man.png|Gero (Dragon Ball Z) using his artificially enhanced strength to crush a man's neck completely, decapitating him. Android 17's Razor Foot.gif|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) FY_nuriko0010.jpg|Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) picking up heavy debris. File:Gintoki_Throwing_Shige_Shige's_Mage.gif|Probably the strongest human among Odd Jobs, Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) can throw the Shogun's mage with such force that it flew through a door with explosive force and his other feats include... Kintama Rip by Gin-san.gif|...easily ripping off his mechanical double, Kintoki's genitals... Gintoki's MADAO swing.gif|...swing a full grown MADAO with one arm... File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Even for a Yato, Kamui (Gintama) uses his tremendous strength to send Nobunobu flying through the air. Might Guy's Dynamic Strength.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) File:Tsunade cleaves the ground.png|Tsunade (Naruto) possesses monstrous raw strength alone, capable of splitting the ground with one finger alone. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) uses the Chakra Enhanced Strength taught by Tsunade. Naruto_destroying_Asura_path.png|While in Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) posses incredible strength. File:Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) using an experimental cursed seal that granted him an increase in strength (anime only). File:Genma_Strangles_Shogun.png|Genma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) can easily break the Shogun of the Dark's neck simply by gripping it. Kazuma Shell Bullet.png|With his Shell Bullet, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to turn his upper body and torso into a dangerous weapon. He is capable of creating fissure uplifts that is capable of launching humans, unleashing devastating punches that is able to break stone, and use his bullet attacks to gain momentum and increase the strength his punches. Angry Nagi.jpg|In his enraged state, Nagi (Deadman Wonderland) has brutal physical strength. He is capable of tearing organs and human bodies apart. Hibana with weapon anime.png|Despite her age, Hibana (Deadman Wonderland) has shown a versatile amount of strength, being able to wield an extremely heavy sword without any signs of fatigue. Unbreakable-Machine-Doll.jpg|Despite her shape, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) look like a cute and small girl but has unbelievable high strength, She can stop the train that goes out of control within a few seconds, she also can rip a tree apart easily with only one hand. Yatogami Tohka AW Battle HD Render.png|Yatogami Tohka (Date A Live) has powerful physical strength, despite her shape that look like a cute girl. Sonkai Kamijtou.jpg|Sonkai (Toaru Byakuya no Bankai) is a B-Rank espade who use tactile telekinesis give him an enhanced Strength allowing him to Hit with a phenomenal force. Enhanced Reflexes by Migi.gif|Migi (Parasyte) easily breaking Shinichi's pocket knife. Tamiya Ryouko's Strength.gif|Tamiya Ryouko (Parastye) shows off her strength by bending a metal spoon with her tongue. Shinichi Izumi's Strength.gif|After merging with Migi’s cells, Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) gained enhanced strength which allowed him to rip the heart out of a parasite on his own. Bakel.png|Bakel (Fairy Tail) is a wizard who relies on his immense strength and can push even strong wizards like Natsu back and has nothing but strength to back him up. Natsu defeats Franmalth.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) carrying a huge boulder to attack Franmalth with it. File:Anji_Crushes_Chief's_Head.png|Ani Yūkyūzan (Rurouni Kenshin) crushes the village chief's head with his enhanced strength, with enough force to splatter the elder's brains all over the place. Natsumi_Strength.jpg|Natsumi Tsujimoto (You're Under Arrest) demonstrates her strength by effortlessly lifting a speeding bike, rider and all. One For All My hero Academia.png|The One For All (My Hero Academia) is a quirk that can stockpile power, increasing this power for every inherited user and granting them unmatched physical strength, including… Nana Shimura My Hero Academia.png|…Nana Shimura… All Might (My Hero Academia) punch.gif|…All Might… Izuku punches Stain.gif|…and most recently Izuku Midoriya. Gon's Strength.gif|Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) Hody Jones overdosed on Energy Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, increasing his strength to levels beyond any normal fishman, but at the cost of his sanity and health. Amande massacre knight two.gif|Charlotte Amande's (One Piece) huge strength allows her to cut down an entire army of knights… Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|…and slice King Baum, a gigantic tree homie, in half with little effort. Bang's Strength (One-Punch Man).gif|Bang/Silverfang (One-Punch Man) Tionishia.jpg|As an Ogre, Tionishia (Monster Musume) is strong enough to lift and throw vending machines with little effort. Othinus appearance.png|As a Majin, Othinus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) possess tremendous strength, as she was able to completely crush Imagine Breaker with one hand and was able to dig into Kakine's neck down to the spine and cow him down with one arm. Enhanced Strength by Hou Ken.PNG|Hou Ken the Bushin of Zhao's Three Great Heavens' (Kingdom) strength was completely monstrous even among Bushins as he pulled off feats like... Houken kills a tiger.png|…kill a grown tiger with his bare hands… Hou Ken grip Kingdom.png|…use his immense grip to instantly crush a Yan soldier into pulp… Hou Ken vs. Gekishin Kingdom.PNG|…and overpowered Geki Shin, a Great General, in terms of strength with just one arm. Mou Bu, Great General of Qin Kingdom.png|Known in the State of Qin as the Man of Unrivaled Strength, Mou Bu (Kingdom) is a powerful Great General of immense strength and while on the battlefield he demonstrates it with... Mou Bu's Strength Combat Kingdom.png|...his massive war club, devastating heavy armored Zhao soldiers... One Man Army by Moubu.png|...and Kan Mei's elite Kyoubou Great Cavalry troops with every swing. Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|Known for pulling off incredbile feats, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit 's (Kingdom) most prominent trait is his immense superhuman strength... Shin's Strength (1) Kingdom.png|...which he applies through his King's Sword style of swordsmanship, delivering powerful blows capable of sending an opponent flying even while they're blocking his strike... Shin wielding his Podao.png|...compensating his lack of skill with the Podao with it, easily crushing and cutting down an entire cavalry of Zhao soldiers with every swing... Power Punch by Shin.png|...and with one punch he knocked Rai Do, a grown man half his size, off his feet... One Man Army by Ouhon.png|While appearing to be skinny, Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit (Kingdom) is actually a walking powerhouse due to his constant spear training, demonstrating as he blows away an entire battalion of Wei soldiers with his spear... Ou Hon's Yeah Right Kingdom.png|...knock Shin's podao strike away with one hand during their reunion bout... Ou Hon's Destructive Power Form Kingdom.png|...his strength greatly improving while using Earl Shi's style of Destructive Power, to point its match for opponents like Ba Nan ji... Gyou'Un's Pain intake 1 Kingdom.png|...and Gyou'Un... Haku Rei's Archery Kingdom.png|Haku Rei of the Ten Bows of China (Kingdom) possess astounding arm strength, his fired arrows being capable of knocking an opponent off their balance evening while they block his shot. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|With his offense style of swordsmanship, Kou Yoku (Kingdom) truly lives up to his nickname, The Thunder. Zen Ou Kingdom.png|Zen Ou (Kingdom) is possibly the strongest member of the Kan Ki Army... Zen Ou's Mace Kingdom.png|...as he obliterates opponents with his massive war mace. Ba Tei's Strike Kingdom.png|Wielding his oversized Yue/鉞/Heavy Ax, Ba Tei of Rigan (Kingdom) is one of the strongest Generals of the State of Zhao, which he fully utilizes during combat... Ba Tei's Strength Kingdom.png|...like splitting a grown man in half... Enhanced Axemanship by Batei.jpg|...crushing multiple mounted soldiers... Kei Sha vs Shin Kingdom.jpg|Kei Sha, The Silent Hunter (Kingdom) Ba Nan Ji , the Iron Hammer of the North Kingdom.jpg|Possessing strength on par with the State of Zhao's strongest warriors like the famous Ren Pa, a Great General of Heavens and Kai Shi Bou his right hand man, Ba Nan Ji the Demon of Ganmon (Kingdom) ... Ba Nan Ji's Slash Kingdom.png|...demonstrates his outrageous prowess as he slashed through multiple Qin soldiers and sent Kyuu Ku, the strong man and largest member of the Gyoku Hou Unit... Ba Nan Ji's Slash 2 Kingdom.png|...flying with just one arm... Ba Nan Ji's Fist Kingdom.png|...and created a crater with his bare fist while attempting to kill Ou Hon... Gyou' Un's Heavy Strike Kingdom.jpg|As one of the strongest generals of King Sho's era of warfare, Gyou' Un of Zhao (Kingdom) possess powerful upper body strength which he fully utilizes during combat... Gyou'Un's Podao Shattering Blow Kingdom.png|...sending Shin along with his horse flying through the air during their first exchange... Shi Ryou's Strength Kingdom.png|Possessing monstrous upper body strength, Shi Ryou (Kingdom) is a powerful warrior whose capable of delivering heavy blows against her opponents... Shi Ryou's Dual Wield Swordsmanship Kingdom.png|...and demonstrates her prowess as she cuts through mulitple monuted soldiers. Jonathan Joestar collar.png|When his strength was invigorated by Ripple/Hamon, Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I Phantom Blood) could rip off a steel collar making him the physically strongest JoJo character. Star Platinum's powa!!!!!.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) is one of the strongest Stands in the entire world. Yuji Itadori's Strength (JUJUTSU KAISEN).png|Earning the nickname "Tiger of Middle School" before becoming a shaman, Yuji Itadori (JUJUTSU KAISEN) is famous for his superhuman physical abilities. Jirou Sorashima's Smartphone Smack Wallman.png|Jirou Sorashima (Wallman) File:Zeno’s_Power.gif|As the one to inherit the strongest lightning, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) was forced to undergo harsh military training for gifted mamodo children. As a result he is one of the most powerful mamodo in the battle to become king. Cartoons/Comics Rolly_on_top_of_Lucky_and_Cadpig.JPG|Cadpig (101 Dalmatians:The Series) displaying her unusual strength Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Kevin's Strength.png|Mutated Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses 1/10th of Four Arms' strength, which is still immense. Ultimate Kevin Enhanced Strength.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar, Ultimate Humungosaur, Armordrillo, Four Arms and Ultimate Aggeregor's strength. Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Bloxx's strength. Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Cannonbolt's strength. Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) possesses Quad Smack's strength. Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Tetramand's strength. Quad Smack.jpeg|Quad Smack (Ben 10 Reboot) Bashmouth.jpeg|Bashmouth (Ben 10 Reboot) Bane 2.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) was already a assassin with strength beyond that of the average man, but by using Venom, his strength is superhuman, allowing him to battle most meta-humans of Justice League. Adonis.jpg|Adonis (Teen Titans/DC Comcics) Wade Eiling.jpg|General Wade Eiling (DCAU/DC Comics) Spider-Man's Strength.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) possesses superhuman strength which enables him to... Spider-Man's Strength (3).jpg|...pick up and toss around oversized prison inmates with one arm... Spider-Man's Strength (2).jpg|...lift and tip over objects as heavy as a armored truck... Spider-Man's Strength (4).jpg|...and police combat tanks with ease. Captain America 0001.jpg|Steve Grant Rogers/Captain America's (Marvel Comics) strength exceeds the strongest humans, allowing him to... Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 259 0001.jpg|...overcome the power of two motorcycles moving at full throttle... Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Secret Avengers Vol 1 16 0001.jpg|...yank a helicopter out of the air. Runaways Vol 2 21 Textless.jpg|Molly Hayes (Marvel Comics) using her incredible strength. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which enables him to pull off feats such as... Wolvey's Strength (1).jpg|...break steel chains... Wolvey's Strength (2).jpg|...support the weight of a dozen men with one arm... Wolvey's Strength (4).jpg|...pick up a 400 pound Sumo wrestle with both arms... Wolvey's Strength (3).jpg|...and lift the 955-pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Roughouse's Strength.jpg|Descended from the Rock Trolls of Asgard, Roughouse (Marvel Comics) is superhumanly strong... Roughouse's Power Punch.jpg|...planting Wolverine's face into the ground with a Megaton Punch. Power Man's Strength.jpg|Victor Alverez/Power Man (Marvel Comics) Miss. America.jpeg|America Chavez (Marvel Comics) Blockbuster Polar Bear.jpg|Blockbuster Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) Conquest Violence 1.jpg|Conquest (Image Comics) Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|Brit (Image Comics) breaks metal with his bare fist. Ed.1.png|While not the smartest of the Eds, Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) is the strongest of the three, possessing strength that varies from flipping a drive way, to lifting an entire house. File:Stewie_beats_up_Brian.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) may be a 1-year old, but he possesses great enough strength to brutally beat up Brian. File:Leela_Lifts_Bender.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) possesses incredible strength, as she lifted the 525 lbs (or even 2 tons) Bender and slammed him against the wall. Somet.png|Photocynthia (HOOD) is strong enough to bench press a water bison. Discord's strength.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using his strength to taking a tree out of the ground Leo_T-Rex.gif|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) forcing open a T-rex's mouth from the inside. TMNT 2012 Super Shredder.png|Super Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Princess Morbucks (PowerPuff Girls).jpg|Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) Enhanced Strength by Apollo.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) 05-FistofTebigong.jpg|Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the use incredible strength Cartoon-captain-caveman.jpg|Captain Caveman (Hanna-Barbera) Cyborg Teen Titans Cartoon.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) Starfire holding a boulder.gif|Starfire (DC Comics) Galatea.jpeg|Galatea (DC Animated Universe) Elephant (Image Comics).jpg|Elephant (Image Comics) Killing Instinct by Invincible Mark Grayson.JPG|Mark Grayson/Invincible (Image Comics) Piercing Charge by Oliver Grayson.jpg|Oliver Grayson (Image Comics) Strength Mode.jpeg|Max McGrath/Max Steel (Max Steel) T-Girl.jpeg|Amazing T-Girl (Jackie Chan Adventures) is empowered by the Ox Talisman which grant her superhuman strength. Frankencreep.png|Frankencreep (Scooby Doo) Ghost Bear.png|Ghost Bear (Scooby-Doo) Movies Stitch (Lilo and Stitch).jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch), can move objects as large as three thousand times his size. Wreck-it-Ralph.jpg|As he appears, the title character of Wreck-It Ralph is really strong. File:Mr._Incredible_(The_Incredibles)_training.gif|Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) training. Grug Crood.png|Grug Crood (The Croods) is not the smartest of the family, but the strongest of the Croods. He is capable of lifting up a giant rock. Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Tighten Megamind.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) CIC.png|Cindy Collins (Zoom) is a 6 year old girl endowed with superhuman strength. Cordell.png|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) Victor Crowley.jpg|Victory Crowley (Hatchet) Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) Pinhead.jpg|Pinhead (Hellraiser) Budderball_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Budderball (Super Buddies) possessed the super strength. Chewbacca (Star Wars).png|Wookiees (Star Wars) are known for their exceptional strength, being strong enough to tear a human's arms off by accident. G-Girl.jpg|Jenny Johnson/G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Meteor Man.jpg|Jefferson Reed/Meteor Man (Meteor Man) The Dragonfly.jpg|Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Commander.jpg|Steve Stronghold/The Commander (Sky High) Terminator Cyberdyne Systems Model 101.jpg|Terminators (Terminator) Live Television 20110617211104!Bill_Harken.jpg|Bill Harken (Alphas) is a Hyperadrenal, capable of enhance his strength triggered by a "fight or flight" response. Buffy Summers.jpg|As the Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possess physical strength greater than that of any human, demon or vampire... buffy super strength a new man.gif|... kicking a man to the other side of the room while "holding back a little". Scott Strength.gif|Like all werewolves, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) has enhanced strength, which allows him to throw people into a wall... Super_strength_scott_amplification.gif|... or take out a squad of armed men at once. Super_strength_malia_tdm.gif|Werecoyote Malia Tate (Teen Wolf) lifts a man twice her size off of his feet and slams him into the ground. Super_strength_void_stiles_tfatw.gif|The nogitsune-possessed Stiles (Teen Wolf) tosses a werewolf twice his size into the wall. Super_strength_berserker_orphaned_2.png|Berserker (Teen Wolf) Sontarans 2008.jpg|Sontarans (Doctor Who) possess great strength Slitheen Family.jpg|Slitheens (Doctor Who) possess immense strength which allow them to put up a human with just one arm. Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor Who) possess extreme strength. Series5weepingangels-0.jpg|Weeping Angels (Doctor Who) possess extreme strength. Werewolf dr who.jpg|Werewolf (Doctor Who) possess incredible strength. Judoon.png|Judoon (Doctor Who) posses great strength. Powers_jessica_.jpg|Jessica Sanders (Heroes) has a strength greater than a human. Rainbow's Muscles.png|Rainbow (Larva) can hide his muscular body with his heavy shell. Probably the strongest snail/slug of the main characters. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can lift approximately 11,000 pounds his own weight Niklaus Mikaelson-The Original hybrid.gif|Niklaus Mikaelson (The Originals) manhandles 2 vamps with ease. Captain America 0003.gif|Steve Grant Rogers/Captain America's (Marvel Comics) kick moves pickup truck and cause a man to fly back. Reactron (Arrowverse).jpeg|Reactron (Supergirl/DC Comics) The Deep.jpeg|The Deep (The Boys) Video Games Albert_King.JPG|Albert King (Batman: Arkham Knight) is strong enough to rip a human's arm off with his bare hands. TSR Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog), one of the strongest characters in the series. His strength is equal to that of Sonic's speed as it allows him to punch holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight. Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) is one the strongest characters in the series. He is able to create powerful earthquake by slamming his hands against the ground, create sonic claps, and deliver swift and powerful punches despite his large size. RIPANDTEAR.png|Doomguy (Doom) is rather well known for lugging around an absolutely insane amount of weaponry and ammo and still move around pretty fast. The Doom comic depicts the berserk pack's effects as allowing him to literally rip demons apart. And threaten to RIP AND TEAR a Cyberdemon's guts. Half-Life 2 Combine Guard Strength Showcase.gif|All because of their tough exterior, Combine Guards (Hλlf-Life 2) are strong enough to break down doors, and can also kill much weaker enemies in a single strike. The Murray.png|Murray's most important power is his super strength. 2488472-hercules.png|Hercules (Cheetahmen) is the strongest of the three Cheetahmen Muggshot beats his enemies.png|Muggshot, ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) have the strength to wield Roller weapons... 250px-Splat Roller.png|...like the Splat Roller... Inkzooka.png|...and the Inkzooka, which are massive compared to them, with ease. File:Hero_Suit_(Splatoon).png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) has the strength to wield the Inkzooka and one Roller weapon... Hero Roller Replica.jpg|...the Hero Roller, with ease. Big Boss lifts Cocoon.gif|Big Boss (Metal Gear) bench-pressing the multi-ton body of the Cocoon to prevent it from crushing him. Alex Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype Series) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Strength Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries